causa y efecto
by annitha mz
Summary: anna/hao,, dime, dime que sientes es amor o cariño incondicional? ANNA-HAO


_**Causa y efecto**_

Anna/hao

Por. Annitha mz

….°…..°….°…°

La miro serio mientras solo pensaba en eso, hablar, pero hablar con ella era como querer tapar el sol con el dedo

_**Anna, Tenemos que hablar esto tiene que cambiar no sé si soy yo el error pero es que ya nada es igual, ya no hay respeto y sé que en esto es primordial dime, ¿dime que sientes es amor o cariño incondicional?**_ - pregunto con su semblante serio, el, el señor del fuego prácticamente mendigando una explicación

_**Es amor incondicional ¿no?**_ - hablo la chica rubia con seriedad para después solo suspirar - _**no sé qué me pasa, siento que pierdo todo el día encerrada en casa**_

Y era verdad, había días que se sentía totalmente cautiva de hao, encerrada cuando en realidad la puerta era demasiado grande, por otro lado ese era el problema, tal parecía que hao le abría la puerta _**- sabes que te quiero pero necesito espacio, sola voy a mil por hora y tú me haces ir más despacio**_

Ese era otro tema, se sentía abandonada por hao como si ya no le importara su relación pero al mismo tiempo sentía como la dejaba sin respiración, atrapada

_**Mi sensación es que estas cansada, dime tus motivos no tiene sentido nada ya**_ - hablo tratando de tener paciencia, en realidad creía que la rubia ya estaba cansada de todo eso pero por otro lado - _**se que temes hacerme daño pero me lo estás haciendo fingiendo y prefiero perderte que vivir este engaño**_

_**Mira que ya son unos cuantos años para estas tonterías, para tus celos, tus manías, lo siento si desconfías**_ - hablo ya sabiendo que hao comenzaría con su discurso de víctima - _**será que el ladrón cree que todos son de su condición**_ - hablo con sarcasmo pues sabía que en esta "conversación" el sacaría a relucir el tema de que la rubia seguramente estaba con otro entonces por eso la pregunta, hao la alejo de yoh así que el ladrón cree que todos son de su condición, claro - _**solo te digo que estoy harta de esta situación**_

_**¿Y tú qué?, joder siempre crees que tienes la razón, estoy arto que tu puto orgullo gane al corazón, si te equivocas pues pides perdón que no cuesta una mierda**_ - hablo ahora con molestia pues le molestaba que la rubia siempre se mantuviera en su pose de reina de hielo como si nadie más le importara, tal vez porque así era _**- siempre tengo que medir mis palabras para que no te ofendas**_ -

_**- ¿sí? Pues mídelas ahora, porque tomo yo las riendas no me vuelvas a hablar mal o no calmo mis reprimendas**_ - hablo con molestia pero muy centrada en su papel de digna, no es que hao fuera un niño para aplicarle reprimendas pero hao sabía bien a lo que se refería - _**si te encabronas hoy sabes dónde está la salida, ¿o crees que tus ex solo buscan ser tus amigas?**_

_**Ya ni entiendo nuestras discusiones de críos joder, si lo dejamos aquí piensa en… - **_

_**¿En qué? ¿Qué voy a perder**_? - respondió con sarcasmo

_**Todo lo que somos y lo que podríamos ser**_ - contesto serio y más calmado - _**si esto no se arregla no me volverás a ver**_

Se quedo callada ante las palabras del castaño

_**Sé que crees que el primer amor nunca se olvida, yo olvide el primero, el segundo, el tercero es mi vida**_ - la miro mientras la rubia se sentaba - _**o al menos eso creía si el tercero eres tu pero nos está consumiendo la monotonía**_ - nuevamente hablo con reproche y cierta malicia al creer a la rubia derrotada

_**Siempre haciéndome puta psicología, o al menos eso creías, últimamente me haces sentir tan vacía**_ - miro el suelo - _**y no hay día que no busque el método, el modo de superar esto y hacerlo menos incomodo **_

Aun que hao no lo supiera le bastaba con saberlo ella, en realidad lo intentaba, no quería terminar la relación y por esos motivos buscaba algo…algo que la mantuviera más tiempo con el pero…

_**Te agobias por todo y siempre te eh aguantado sin quejas**_ - era verdad, jamás se quejo, ni dudo en aguantar y complacer a la sacerdotisa pero ahora todo se estaba poniendo más claro - _**¿tienes miedo? Miedo de arrepentirte y por eso no me dejas, que quieres un tiempo, no esperare a ver que sientes, decídete ahora, ¿estar conmigo o sin mí para siempre?**_-Sabia bien lo que hacía, poner a la rubia entre la espada y la pared pero sabía que si la rubia salía de esa encrucijada el entraba

_**No me des a elegir tienes que ser mas paciente, o sabes que el fin de este cuento podría ser deprimente, saldrás perdiendo, dolor interno, vivo en el invierno no entiendo porque has dejado de ser tan tierno**_ -

_**Creía que esto sería eterno**_ - suspiro - _**pero es un infierno, y eres tan fría y capaz de volver loco hasta al más cuerdo, camino al borde contigo, en lo nuestro se refleja a sí que cambia esa actitud**_

Lo miro con rabia - _**el problema eres tú, puede que yo sea insegura pero es seguro que tu eres un inmaduro, y yo soy la que jura que esto va a acabar que ya no puedo mas y sigo aquí, me pregunto día tras día que coño esperas de mi**_

_**De ti ya no espero nada, confiar me cuesta, cansado de que salgas con tus amigos de fiesta**_ - hablo refiriéndose a la bola de idiotas como horo y ren que invitaban a anna y a él a sus reuniones - _**tu eres la que jura que me ah sido fiel, se sincera, dime si es yoh el imbécil con el que tonteas**_

_**¿Bromeas?**_ - pregunto con sarcasmo - _**siento que cada vez que lo niego me rebajo, a veces pienso que es imposible caer más bajo **_- y era verdad, cada vez hao era más celoso y siempre le echaba en cara que supuestamente ella sostenía una relación con yoh, ya le parecía un desperdicio gastar palabras en negarlo, a veces creía que era mejor decirle a hao que si, tal vez con eso finalmente se callaría - _**para que te callas las cosas y después las hechas en cara, estoy agobiada esta agua no esta tan clara**_

_**Si al menos te interesaras por mis cosas, si a veces me escucharas**_ - pronuncio ya sin ganas de discutir - _**a demás tú también eres celosa, otra discusión que nada aporta, vamos déjame, venga si tienes cojones corta **_- pronuncio las últimas palabras ya con gritos

_**Cualquier palabra se hace corta, ya no pones atención porque mis lágrimas no importan, y no quiero seguir discutiendo hoy no, me arde el corazón, vivo en un laberinto y no encuentro la solución**_ - con estas palabras se dio vuelta intentando salir del cuarto

_**Es una relación de amor y odio**_ - hablo abrazándola por detrás y escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia

_**Ya eh pasado antes por esto y no planeo repetir de nuevo este episodio, porque no me quedan fuerzas ni ganas como sabrás -**_ hablo recibiendo el abrazo del castaño, nuevamente el final de la discusión era ese, hao tenía razón ya era monotonía la que los acompañaba pero aun así ninguno de los dos planeaba terminar con eso, al menos no por ahora

Rodo los ojos al escuchar las últimas palabras del castaño, por hoy era suficiente pelea, tal vez mañana - _**Pase lo que pase soy yo siempre el que te va de tras -**_

_**Fin….**_

Aquí este sonfic del tema: causa y efecto de porta y h0lynaight

Espero que les guste

Gracias por leer

Los invito a leer mi nuevo sonfic

Yo te esperaba Jeanne/men

¡Y a leer "cambiaras mi vida" hoy martes final!

¿Reviews?

Besos

Annitha mz


End file.
